De noche
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. Si no vuelves,… yo te encontraré…


**De noche…**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

Song fic

Canción

Siempre es de noche

Alejandro Sanz

Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde

Junio 2015

* * *

"Que para mí siempre es de noche, pero esta noche es como un atardecer

Si logras que a la vida me asome y tus ojos sean los que brillen

Y la luna que me adorne en mi eterna obscuridad…"1

* * *

Es otoño. El frío se apropia de los rincones del jardín, adoptando la postura de los árboles, silenciando sus verdes, atrapándolos entre sus frías manos mientras los arrulla. Mira. En un siseo el viento levanta las hojas ocres y las riega por todas partes como si se preparara el camino del sueño al invierno. Te he traído una manta extra. Conseguí una grande y abullonada. Y me la he llevado antes a casa para que adquiriera un aroma diferente, a hogar… Esta será tu manta, ¿te agrada? Escogí una de las más grandes, para que de una vez te cubra completo… ¡Ves! Es justo para ti… lo supe en cuanto la vi… No tendrás frío cuando la noche se asome por la ventana de éste cuarto. Cierto, hay habitaciones más acogedoras en ese lugar, con ventanales de piso a techo, paredes inmaculadas y flores exuberantes de otras latitudes en los floreros, saludando a todos como si fuera primavera, muy fuera de tiempo. Pero, no te quedas atrás. Te he conseguido algunas rosas, algunas solamente, las últimas de la temporada.

Creo que ya te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? Me atrapaste repitiendo el mismo tema de días pasados. Me gustan los días de viento, me gustan los cielos con nubes. Una procesión de telares inmensos y cambiantes. El arte convertido en sonrisas, en llanto, en rayos de sol, en tormenta y en tonalidades naranjas, rosadas, azules, grises. ¿Lo ves? Ha cambiado nuevamente… ¿Sentiste la brisa colada por la ventana? En el fondo, sé que me entiendes porque igual que a mí, te encanta tirarte en la hierba para ver correr la luz entre esos mismos jirones de nubes que yo veo. Estamos conectados ¿te das cuenta? Los elementos, el calor del sol, el salto del grillo sobre mi vestido, el caer del sereno de la madrugada. Todo nos une, nos relaciona y nos comunica aun cuando no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo.

Tienes que despertar pronto, porque me estoy acostumbrando a escuchar solo mi voz, mientras tú muy cómodamente atiendes todo lo que digo fingiendo que duermes… No. No me engañas… bien sé que me escuchas. En algún espacio de tus recuerdos revueltos y el presente, escuchas mi voz. La puedes sentir, lo sé, no puede ser de otra manera… Me ha entrado la idea de que te has cansado de mí, y que por eso prefieres permanecer aletargado, pretendiendo parecer lejano. Te equivocas. No estás lejano. Desde que partiste te guardé en donde guardo mis tesoros más preciosos, y ahora que al fin regresaste no podrías estar más cercano a mis sentidos. ¿Serías tan amable de contestar? Empiezo a creer que estoy perdiendo la cordura en el afán de esperar… ¿Tendré que aceptarlo? ¿Que ya te cansaste de escuchar mi voz, que debo dejarte descansar, que debería esperar callada y sumisa a que decidas volver?¡No! ¿Es que no entiendes que en mi tormento, estoy segura que puedes seguir mis soliloquios entre toda esa, tu oscuridad? ¿Será que puedes entender que te hablo y que estoy cerca, aquí sentada a tu lado, rozando tu brazo, recostada en tu hombro, reposando en tu pecho mi oído escuchando tu corazón…? Que sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí… y que sé que mi voz no debe cesar,… por ti… por mí…

¿Sientes mi mano sobre la tuya? ¿La manera en la que delineo tus dedos laxos, el cuidado extremo con que corto tus uñas, con qué cambio tu cama, con el que limpio tu frente del sudor que lo empaña cuando el medicamento deja de surtir efecto? Desde que volviste, mi vida está al pendiente de la esperanza de tu sonrisa…

Paso mis ratos libres observándote con detenimiento, memorizando cada detalle en torno a tu rostro, tus hombros, la forma en la que tu cuerpo hunde la cama, el ritmo de tu respiración. Me reencuentro abiertamente con tu faz límpida y también con ese rictus de dolor que quisiera eliminar con solo pasar mi mano sobre tu frente con sumo cuidado, con bastante pero nunca suficiente cuidado… Me acuso de pasar mis yemas por tus mejillas, por tu barba incipiente, por tu cabello novedosamente rubio y por tus labios exánimes. Me acuso de hablar contigo ahora y de seguir hablándote cuando me voy, y antes de dormir, y en mis propios sueños… y me acuso de despertar con solo una palabra en mis labios, y esa es tu nombre… de llevarte conmigo a donde quiera que voy, a la insistencia por mirar por ti a través de ésta ventana de éste cuarto. De esperar el momento de regresar aquí el siguiente día, puntual, con el alma en vilo, porque temo que al abrir la puerta ya no estés, que te desvanezcas entre mis dedos que ya se habituaron a tí aún en ese letargo que me deshace el corazón…

Han pasado dos semanas ya y si crees que te desharás de mí, cuando al fin nos encontramos estás muy equivocado… Te advierto; si no despiertas me veré obligada a seguirte a la profundidad de la tempestad que no te permite despertar…

Dime ¿no tienes suficiente ya de soledad en tu dormitar? ¿No quisieras abrir tus ojos y regalarme un minuto de tranquilidad, un momento de gozo? Hazlo por mí, te lo ruego… ¿Podría yo exigirte con una autoridad que no poseo más que en el sentimiento que me inspiras, que me veas, que me recuerdes, que tu mano pase nuevamente por mi cabello y que tu pecho acune nuevamente mi cuerpo? ¿Será posible que los recuerdos afloren y vuelvas, así como eras, como eres, como siempre estarás? ¿Escucharás al menos a mi corazón, si es que mis palabras se quedan perdidas en éste susurro persistente que no llega?

 _Un murmullo en la penumbra de mi letargo, tan solo un punto de luz intermitente en alguna parte que no logro ubicar. El dolor camina recorriendo mi cuerpo abandonado, instalándose intermitentemente en mis sienes, palpitando persistentemente. Regreso al interior de mí y vuelvo a dormir. La luz se confunde y el sonido tintineante que me atrae se va apagando nuevamente, pero no del todo… no sé qué certeza me habla de que está ahí, a la expectativa, viéndome morir… o simplemente exigiéndome vivir… que la humedad que acaricia mis labios sucede… que deja un permanente haz de luz sobre mis ojos y el corazón…_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Este relato (songfic en turno), es el número 22 dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la Historia". La canción que lo ampara :D es "Siempre es de Noche" de Alejandro Sanz. Cualquier semejanza con otras historias es merita coincidencia. Claro que no es afán de lucro sino nada más de sacar la inspiración a pasear. Los personajes originales pertenecen por siempre jamás a Mizuqui e Igarashi. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Albert! Junio de 2015... Este es el primer songfic que viene acompañado de un vídeo que hice ex profeso...

A sus órdenes y gracias por leer...

Angelina Velarde


End file.
